marvel_infinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurt Wagner
Kurt Wagner Kurt Wagner, AKA Nightcrawler, is a mutant and in Marvel Infinity, a current member of The Avengers. He is a former Xman, and also the former leader of the British superhero team Excalibur. Kurt Wagner joined The Avengers in Spring of 2013 on personal invitation from Anthony Stark with the full support of SHIELD. Kurt is also the Directior and professor of History for The Maria Stark Institute, a private college for both mutant and generally gifted children. Kurt Wagner's hallmark personality trait is his infectious sense of humor and the ease with which he laughs, and likes to make other people laugh. He's also known for his love of children, his almost limitless compassion, and his ability to see past other people's faults and pull them together for a common cause. Kurt's very unjudgemental outlook on life makes him charming, charismatic, and a focused leader. His kindness and sense of charity and love for his fellow man gives him the reputation of the hero with a heart. Identifying Characteristics Kurt Wagner is a hard mutant to miss: at 6'2, fuzzy and blue, with three fingers, two toes, glowing yellow eyes, and a pointed tail. Kurt is built lithe and lean, and stands tall and sleek and posed. As arguably the worlds most accomplished acrobat, Kurt is all muscule hidden underneath short velvet, midnight blue fur that has the downey soft texture of a fleece baby blanket. Early Life Kurt Wagner was born one stormy rainy night in a lavish estate high in the Bavarian Mountains. His mother, Raven Darkholme, had concealed her true nature from her then-husband, Baron Wagner, as well as her affair with the demon-king of the Brimstone dimension, Azazel. On that dreary night when Kurt was born, it was much to the horror of the midwives, who exclaimed 'he is the devils child!'-Mystique, exhausted from the childbirth, also slipped with her powers, and revealed her true nature by accident. The household and the townspeople were incited into a lynch mob fury, and came avfter both Raven and her newborn child with even intent of killing them both. To save herself, Mystique threw Kurt from a cliff to the river below. However at the last moment, Kurt would disappear in a cloud of whirling red smoke; late, it was revealed, he was saved by his father's expenditure of power, and delivered into the hands of one of Azazel's devorted sorceresses, Margali Szardos. Margali, who was then Masquaerading as a gypsy fortune teller with her own two children, Stefan and Jimaine Szardos (AKA Amanda Sefton), took Kurt in and raised her like his own, but was later driven out of her own camp for the 'devil child' in their midst. When her attempts to contact Azazel failed, Margali would make her way from her own people to a small, local Circus, where in exchange for food and shelter for all her children, Margali reluctantly agreed to Kurt being put into the circus. At first he was kept caged as part of the freakshow; Career Family Powers and Abilities Alternate Versions Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:X-Men Category:Avengers Category:Maria Stark Institute for Higher Learning